De merveilleux voisins
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Good Neighbors", par Mark of the Asphodel. Dans l'ombre d'un puissant voisin, Alm et Cellica découvrent le véritable prix du pain. Post-FE2, lié à FE3.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Good Neighbors", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www. /s/5706597/1/Good_Neighbors ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte d'origine et tout le travail créatif qu'il y a derrière à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

Attention ! Spoilers pour FE2 et FE3/12

* * *

Tous célèbrent la fin de la domination des dieux. Le regard noir du Seigneur Doma ne poussera plus les gens de Rigel à commettre impitoyablement leurs méfaits ; le cœur tendre de Dame Mila ne laissera plus le peuple de Sofia nager dans un plaisir sans conséquences. Les dieux se sont endormis, et les nouveaux souverains du pays uni de Valencia promettent une justice tempérée par la pitié, une charité raisonnée par la responsabilité. Le peuple de Valencia se détourne de la bataille et découvre un monde nouveau. Les grandes forteresses de Rigel ne semblent plus aussi hautes ou imposantes, et les champs de Sofia ne semblent plus aussi verts et luxuriants. Valencia est une terre déchirée par la guerre et les assauts de créatures contre-nature, et les terres jadis fertiles de Sofia ont déjà souffert de trois ans de sécheresse et de famine.

Pourtant, ils persévèrent. Des hommes et des femmes qui se disaient autrefois "Rigelians" ou "Sofians" travaillent à présent côte à côte dans les villes et les champs, et pour chaque citoyen qui apprend la valeur d'une journée de travail honnête, un autre découvre la beauté de la compassion. Aucune main ne reste inactive ; la guerre a emporté trop de bras valides. Les jeunes souverains de Valencia font du peuple leur priorité : le roi Alm mène ses hommes contre les bandits, tandis que la reine Cellica distribue de la nourriture aux pauvres dans les temples. Cellica danse comme Mila dansait autrefois, lors des semailles et des récoltes, et elle prie chaque année avec son peuple pour que la récolte soit meilleure que celle de l'année précédente. Et ce sont les bonnes années, celles où le jeune royaume – Valencia, enfin unie et fière – voit son identité se forger au fil des luttes partagées. Les hommes du nord et du sud prient également Doma et Mila, et les dieux qui sommeillent sont une source de réconfort, non de corruption.

Mais quatre ans après la défaite des dieux, la vérité semble inéluctable. La terre ne retrouvera jamais l'abondance du temps de Mila. Les récoltes sont faibles, même dans les bonnes années, et certaines plantes qui prospéraient sous l'égide de Mila ne veulent tout simplement plus pousser. La terre est toujours trop humide, ou trop sèche, ou trop sableuse, ou trop argileuse, et ce que les gens de Sofia tenaient pour acquis ne peut plus être obtenu qu'avec force efforts, quand il peut toujours être obtenu.

Alm et Cellica regardent les greniers à moitié vides et se tournent l'un vers l'autre avec la même pensée : "Il faut du pain à notre peuple". Ils ne peuvent attendre que Valencia guérisse d'elle-même : s'ils n'agissent pas, la famine emportera encore plus de monde. Il ne suffit pas de dire aux habitants de Rigel : "Aimez votre prochain comme vous-même", car il n'y a pas assez pour tous. Il ne suffit pas de dire aux habitants de Sofia : "Vous devez apprendre ce qu'est le labeur", car les résultats du labeur sont terriblement maigres. Le misérable Royaume de Jesse, établi dans les dunes désolées à l'est de Sofia, ne peut en rien les aider. L'aide, si elle arrive, doit venir d'en-dehors de Valencia, et Alm et Cellica se tournent vers leur voisin d'outre-mer, la mystérieuse contrée d'Akaneia, qu'ils ne connaissent que par quelques descriptions contradictoires. C'est une contrée dure, encore plus avare que Rigel. C'est une contrée magnifique, dont les sols fertiles et les vastes plaines céréalières rivalisent avec ceux de Sofia du temps de Mila. C'est une contrée terrifiante, le berceau des dragons, déchirée par une succession de guerres. Ils ne sont certains que d'une chose : Akaneia est plus grande que Valencia, et ils doivent sûrement avoir quelque chose à leur offrir.

Alm rédige l'ébauche d'une lettre, sous l'œil attentif de Cellica ; leur premier contact avec le souverain d'Akaneia avait été entaché par une mésentente linguistique, et Cellica souhaite éviter que cet incident se répète. Pour sa part, Alm écrit une requête urgente mais point désespérée. Il ne peut laisser Valencia paraître faible devant cette puissance étrangère dont ils savent si peu. Ils ne demandent que du grain ; les délicieux fruits que portaient les arbres de Sofia leur manquent, mais le pain est une nécessité. Le roi d'Akaneia envoie promptement une réponse, se disant prêt à donner ce qu'il peut, ne demandant qu'une petite faveur en retour. Alors que le nord de son pays est fertile, ses propres terres méridionales ont un sol aride et sujet à l'érosion, et il recherche des plantes qui pourraient survivre dans de telles régions. Les tubercules natifs de Rigel, qui prospèrent même sans les bénédictions de Mila sont peut-être la réponse, écrit-il. Cela ne semble qu'une petite requête, à laquelle les dirigeants Valenciens peuvent accéder sans trop sacrifier, et ceux-ci acceptent.

Les trois premiers vaisseaux d'Akaneia arrivent au Port de Sofia chargés de blé et de riz, et ils le quittent fort allégés. Cellica a elle-même béni les précieux échantillons : des sacs de tubercules dont se nourrissent les gens de Rigel, ainsi que les Trois Fils de Mila : le maïs, le potiron et le pois cassé. Cellica y ajoute des guirlandes de piments séchés et quelques autres graines, et espère que ce sera un cadeau agréable au roi au-delà de l'océan. Peut-être les Trois Fils ne pousseront-ils pas dans une terre qui n'est pas bénie par les pas de Mila, mais quelque chose devra sans doute arriver à prendre racine dans la distante Akaneia.

Alm et Cellica distribuent les grains étrangers dans les temples et les places de village. Leur peuple est tout d'abord surpris par ces cadeaux d'outre-mer ; ils disent que le pain de froment a une étrange texture élastique, et que la bouille de riz n'a aucun goût. Mais leur priorité est de se sustenter, et ils ne se plaignent pas quand de nouveaux vaisseaux arrivent de l'est. Cellica, désireuse de remercier leur nouveau partenaire commercial de sa générosité, fait tondre son troupeau d'alpagas et charger deux sacs de leur précieuse laine dans les vaisseaux akaneians. Les échanges continuent ainsi pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que les présents créatifs de Cellica s'inscrivent dans une pratique établie : du froment contre de la laine, du riz contre la cane à sucre qui pousse toujours facilement dans les régions les plus humides de Sofia. Une fois qu'un rythme d'échanges soutenu s'établit, l'arrivée des vaisseaux akaneians devient moins une question de survie que de désir, et des verreries commencent à arriver au milieu des sacs de grains, bientôt également accompagnés d'objets de métal forgé. Cette nouvelle route commerciale enrichit le port de Sofia, et les jeunes gens se pressent sur les quais sitôt que les "bateaux- trésor" se profilent à l'horizon. Le flux commercial attire également l'attention moins innocente des pirates des mers du sud, qui voient en les bateaux-trésor une tentation irrésistible. Leurs raids entraînent la perte de nombreux vaisseaux et marins. Mais les pirates, de même que les moustiques, sont un des tracas de la vie de Valencia, et Alm et Cellica ont bien d'autres soucis.

Un matin de printemps, après que les tempêtes hivernales se sont calmées, le premier bateau-trésor de la saison est accueilli par des brigands ; un vaisseau pirate battant pavillon rouge donne la chasse au navire akaneian dans les eaux mêmes du port de Sofia. Les enfants du port, rassemblés sur les quais, retiennent leur souffle en attendant la bataille. Mais bien avant d'être assez près du bateau-trésor pour pouvoir l'aborder, le vaisseau pirate s'enflamme. Les bâtiments du port de Sofia se vident et des gens de tous âges inondent les quais pour aller voir la colonne de feu et de fumée. Le bateau en flammes sombre lentement ; des marins akaneians viennent secourir les survivants et les amènent au port pour que les autochtones décident de leur châtiment.

La cour royale, installée au château de Sofia, est terrifiée par cet incident. Alm fait venir le capitaine akaneian en son palais et demande à savoir quelle sorte de magie il a employé pour incendier un vaisseau depuis une telle distance, qui excède de très loin la portée des sorts ou des armes les plus puissantes qu'Alm et Cellica connaissent.

– Du Feu Sacré, telle est la seule réponse du capitaine.

Il répond volontiers à toutes les autres questions : d'où vient-il (de Talys), depuis combien de temps sert-il la marine marchande d'Akaneia (quatre ans), quelle est sa situation personnelle (marié, avec deux jeunes enfants), mais il refuse d'expliquer les secrets du Feu Sacré. Les hommes d'Alm fouillent le vaisseau, et ne trouvent rien de plus inhabituel que quelques très grands arcs et des flèches tout aussi grandes. Malgré sa frustration, Alm laisse le capitaine étranger partir, l'avertissant cependant que lui et son Feu Sacré ne sont pas les bienvenus dans son espace maritime.

– Malgré que ces pirates nous attaquent.

– Malgré _les_ pirates, s'il vous plaît.

Alm écrit une lettre rapide au souverain d'Akaneia, dans laquelle il exige de savoir quel genre d'arme terrible est ce Feu Sacré, et comment des hommes ont pu concevoir une chose pareille. Cellica peine à trouver le sommeil, hantée par la vision des jolies villes côtières de Sofia ravagées par des colonnes de feu venues de l'horizon. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulent avant qu'un chevalier pégase portant les couleurs d'Akaneia apporte la réponse laconique à la missive d'Alm.

_Demandez à votre général Zeke._

Alm interroge son général étranger pendant des heures pour rassembler toutes les informations possibles au sujet des "engins de siège mobile", quoi que cela désigne. Zeke lui fait quelques croquis de ces machines, des appareils lourds et complexes avec en leur cœur quelque chose qui ressemble à des arcs gigantesques tirant des flèches en proportion. Alm regarde les esquisses, repense aux rapports des hommes qui ont fouillé le vaisseau akaneian, et sent une extrême inquiétude le gagner.

– Ces machines peuvent-elles projeter du feu ?

– Du feu, des traits éclair, de grosses pierres et d'autres choses encore, si ma mémoire est bonne, répond Zeke.

Pour Alm, cela règle la question. Il regarde de nouveau les dessins des engins de siège, qui lui évoquent la même horreur qu'il a ressentie à la vue des monstres du Seigneur Doma. Il y a quelque chose de tout simplement _contre-nature_ en eux.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Cellica qui écrit la lettre, une longue supplication dans laquelle elle presse le souverain d'Akaneia d'abandonner ces armes terribles.

_Je sais que vous avez un cœur, car mes chères compagnes Palla et Catria vous servent avec fidélité, mais je vous prie de considérer ce que vous avez déchaîné. Notre peuple de Valencia s'est enorgueilli de sa force et de sa richesse, et nous avons souffert de notre arrogance. Si nous avons aujourd'hui trouvé la paix, c'est à travers l'humilité. Nos sages annoncent le jour où un orgueil déplacé rendra de nouveau l'humanité arrogante, un jour où les flammes de la guerre ravageront de nouveau notre terre fragile. Ne soyez pas celui qui précipitera l'arrivée de ce jour._..

Cellica ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil dans l'attente d'une réponse. Celle-ci, quand elle vient, se révèle être longue et écrite avec application, non sans quelques traits d'humour et parfois de poésie. Mais le message qu'elle transporte glace le sang de Cellica, car elle tient pour inexorables ses craintes pour l'avenir.

_Rien n'est permanent. Nos intentions ne pèsent rien devant la volonté des dieux. J'ai vu des hommes de bien manipulés et brisés, non pour quelque dessein terrestre, mais sur un caprice divin. Je fais ce que je dois pour protéger mon peuple, et si ces défenses doivent finalement être retournées contre moi, cela aussi doit..._

– Être le destin, dit Cellica à voix haute.

Quand les prochains bateaux-trésor s'approchent du port de Sofia, un escadron de chevaliers pégase fait barrière autour du port, et leur capitaine dit aux étrangers que le roi Alm et la reine Cellica ont interdit aux vaisseaux akaneians d'y jeter l'ancre. Les bateaux font demi-tour et partent sans protester, mais les habitants expriment ouvertement leur mécontentement vis-à-vis de cette décision. La volonté du couple royal est cependant absolue ; ils ne commerceront plus avec ceux qui utilisent ces armes terribles. Valencia s'est remise de la guerre, et ils n'ont plus besoin des présents étrangers pour survivre ou être heureux. Ils se débrouilleront sans le riz et le froment, sans les verreries et les objets en métal.

Cellica danse toujours devant son peuple quand les grains nouveaux sont plantés, elle danse comme Mila dansait autrefois, mais même si la récolte de l'année est forte, elle ne suffit pas. Il n'y a pas assez des Trois Fils de Mila pour nourrir les nombreuses bouches nées depuis la fin de la guerre. Pendant ce temps, les agents d'Alm rapportent au roi que la puissante liqueur que les Akaneians distillent à partir de la canne à sucre de Valencia est toujours distribuée dans les marchés de l'est de Sofia.

– Elle vient du Royaume de Jesse, Votre Altesse.

Alm apprend ainsi que malgré son boycott de principe, son voisin qui règne sur les déserts au nord-est du port de Sofia n'a aucun scrupule à faire affaires avec Akaneia, _malgré _leurs armes terribles. Cellica tente de s'entretenir avec le roi Jesse, mais il n'a pour elle que cette réponse franche :

– Nous avons besoin de l'argent.

– De l'argent pour quoi ? lui demande Alm lorsqu'elle retourne.

– Apparemment, ils achètent la liqueur à Akaneia parce qu'ils l'apprécient, et ils en revendent à nos propres marchands afin de faire assez de profit pour en acheter encore plus. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela fonctionne pour Jesse.

Ils n'ont cependant guère d'énergie à consacrer aux finances étranges et peu morales de Jesse et de son royaume stérile. Avec des greniers aux trois quarts pleins et les prédictions d'un hiver froid, Alm et Cellica réalisent une fois de plus qu'ils ne peuvent prendre qu'une seule décision pour le bien de leur peuple.

– Je vais demander à Zeke de nous construire une de ces machines de feu. Nous devrions pouvoir nous défendre, annonce Alm, même s'il n'arrive pas à regarder Cellica dans les yeux en disant cela.

La reine lui entoure le visage de ses mains et le force à tourner la tête vers elle.

– Nous ne devons pas nous laisser asservir par notre peur, dit-elle en le fixant avec intensité.

– Non. Nous ne serons pas les esclaves de la peur, acquiesce Alm.

Le roi et la reine de la Valencia Unie s'accordent pour fermer les yeux sur le Feu Sacré, dans l'intérêt de leur peuple. Ainsi, les bateaux-trésor reviennent de l'est, les pirates mènent leurs rapines, et les enfants du port se pressent sur les quais, espérant voir une bataille spectaculaire. Alm regarde l'état de l'économie du royaume et constate que ses sujets sont de moins en moins nombreux à lutter avec la culture de délicates céréales ; il leur est bien plus facile d'élever un troupeau d'alpagas et de vendre leur laine, ou de faire pousser de la cane à sucre et de la vendre aux Akaneians qui sont prêts à échanger du grain contre des douceurs. Cellica dit ses prières et vit avec ses visions de la côte Sofiane dévorée par le feu. Car Cellica, comme tous ceux qui disaient que Sofia était leur patrie avant l'unification, ne connaît que trop bien la vie sous la menace permanente d'un voisin puissant. Et ce voisin-ci lui est aussi étranger que le fut Rigel : c'est Akaneia, où des femmes magnifiques traversent le ciel à dos de dragon, où les rues sont éclairées par des lanternes magiques qui émettent de la lumière mais point de chaleur et ne peuvent donc pas déclencher d'incendie et où de grandes tours domptent la puissance des vents pour transformer le grain en farine. Akaneia, qui achète les matières premières de Valencia, les transforme en produits d'un luxe inégalé, et revend ces produits aux Valenciens pour trois fois le prix auquel elle l'a acheté.

Le boycott a échoué, mais le roi et la reine essayent, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, d'être un exemple pour leur peuple. Cellica ne laisse que du bon maïs Valencien être servi à la table royale, mais les jeunes citadins aux poches remplies d'or veulent le pain blanc fait de farine akaneiane. Alm lève des verres remplis de jus d'agave fermenté, mais son peuple achète des bouteilles de vin importé et de liqueur de cane à sucre. Les enfants du couple royal portent des vêtements tissés par les artisans les plus talentueux du royaume, mais leurs pairs qui grandissent hors des murs du château sont habillés de brocarts de prix confectionnés sur des métiers akaneians à partir de laine valenciane. Alm lève des taxes sur la farine déjà moulue,sur le vin et la liqueur, sur les tissus importés, mais ceux qui peuvent se permettre de payer continuent d'acheter ce qu'ils veulent, tandis que ceux qui ne le peuvent dénoncent la double peine infligée aux classes inférieures. Les taxes diminuent donc, et les navires continuent d'amener de la farine blanche, du vin rouge et des étoffes merveilleuses. Et les marchands du port de Sofia lèvent leurs verres de cristal remplis de vin blanc d'Aurelis ou rouge de Medon au flair commercial du roi Alm.

Les pirates finissent par ne plus en pouvoir du Feu Sacré, et cherchent des proies plus faciles ailleurs sur les mers. Mais ils ont eu le temps de marquer toute une génération de jeunes Valenciens, qui ont été témoins des horreurs de la guerre, de trop loin cependant pour les voir comme autre chose qu'une source de divertissement. De jeunes mages mettent le feu à des maquettes de bateaux pour amuser leurs compagnons, et l'incendie symbolique d'un "bateau pirate" devient, au grand désarroi de Cellica, un élément récurrent des festival des récoltes de bien des villages.

Même quand elle danse, Cellica ne cesse de voir dans sa tête les colonnes de feu dansant sur l'eau, se répandant et consumant toute la côte.

La série suivante de négociations commerciales n'est guère en faveur de Valencia. Ils doivent à présent traiter avec le nouveau chancelier du roi, et celui-ci semble offensé par le boycott. Cellica regarde les termes de l'accord et se souvient de la maigre offrande qu'avait été la première exportation de Valencia à Akaneia. Si seulement elle avait pu savoir, à l'époque, le coût véritable de cette entente ! Mais à l'époque, comme maintenant, son peuple a besoin de pain. Ils veulent les beaux vêtement, le vin et la liqueur, les babioles et les ornements, mais ils auront toujours besoin de pain. Alm et Cellica, malgré les doutes qui minent leur cœur, apposent leur signature au bas du nouvel accord commercial. Chaque année, ils se retrouvent contraints de sacrifier davantage pour garder leur peuple dans l'état auquel ils se sont tous habitués ; quand Cellica s'entend être comparée à la divine Dame Mila, le regret étreint son cœur.

Finalement, ils n'ont plus qu'une offrande à faire à l'est : leur fille unique. L'amour et l'affection ont uni Sofia à Rigel, peut-être leur magie agira-t-elle de nouveau et éloignera-t-elle ce feu terrible des côtes valencianes. En regardant son enfant monter dans le navire battant pavillon akaneian, Cellica entend un écho d'une lettre d'il y a longtemps, le faible appel d'une voix qu'elle n'a jamais entendue que dans sa tête.

_Cela aussi doit être le destin._

Après toutes les difficultés qu'ils ont eu pour briser les chaînes des dieux, les humains trouvent toujours un moyen de s'enchaîner de nouveau.

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Oui, je viens de passer trois mille mots à décrire un conflit commercial intercontinental fictif. Un peu de contexte : ceci fait partie de ma série d'histoires interconnectées, les "Récits d'un Royaume Unifié", et recoupe d'assez près "Sous Un Autre Nom" et "Retours", qui montrent tous les deux Akaneia et ses super innovations d'après-guerre comme les machines de siège, les moulins à vent, etc... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir un lien confirmé entre les mondes de deux Fire Emblem, et je voulais exploiter cela. Le parallèle entre Rigel/Sofia et Akaneia/Valencia me paraissait inévitable, et les fins respectives de FE2 et FE3 sous-entendent des ennuis terribles dans le futur des deux continents (indépendamment des vies des personnages principaux). Toute la dichotomie Vieux Continent/Nouveau Monde est de mon cru. Quant à la façon dont Alm et Cellica se font arnaquer par Marth, vous pouvez voir ça comme une métaphore de l'obscurité relative de FE2 par rapport à FE1/3/11/12.


End file.
